The field of the invention is attachments to tools used for trimming door jambs and casings.
When constructing a new house, door jambs and casings are often installed before the flooring is laid. Therefore, the jambs and casings must be trimmed to the proper distance above the sub-floor in order for the flooring to fit perfectly flush underneath the door jambs and casings. Electric tools, such as the Crain No. 550 inside corner saw and No. 785 toe-kick saw, are currently used for this purpose. However, because these devices have a large blade, they are difficult to use in small areas, especially inside corners. An additional problem is that these tools must be plugged into an electrical outlet, which is not always available at construction sites.
The invention is an attachment for trimming door jambs and casings. The device includes a base, a fence which serves as a depth guide, and two types of arbors which are used interchangeably for different types of flooring. This device is used as an attachment to a conventional air tool, for example, the type manufactured by Dotco, and with a conventional saw blade which the arbor holds in position.
An advantage of the invention is that the tool is smaller than the electrical ones on the market and thus fits into tighter areas, avoiding the need to use hand saws or chisels in tight areas. The invention is especially good for cutting door jambs on inside corners for a perfect fit.
Another advantage of the invention is that it can operate off of an air compressor; therefore the lack of electricity at a job site is not a problem.